


3 years on

by Robron17



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron17/pseuds/Robron17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fluff and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 years on

**Author's Note:**

> Legit wrote this in like 15 minutes so it's probably shit lol leave comments if you'd like

"Babe, have you seen my phone?" Aaron shouted upstairs from the kitchen where he was making tea.  
"No, where did you have it last?" Robert shouted back from their bedroom.  
"I don't know, do I? Can you call it, I must've forgotten it somewhere down here last night or something."  
"Yeah, my phone is on the night stand, my hand is wet."  
Aaron sighs and rolls his eyes before heading upstairs to get Robert's phone. 

"Passcode?"  
"041214"  
"Ya soft git, our anniversary is your passcode?" Aaron laughed  
"I cloud always change it to my dick size if you prefer" Robert retorted smirking.  
"Na, you're alright and plus it might be too big of a number for a passcode" Aaron said flirtatiously.  
"Be careful, you're stroking my ego"  
"Your ego doesn't need stroking" Aaron said adding "now shut up I'm trying to call my phone"

Aaron looked at Roberts phone for a few seconds before

"Rob, what do you have me under your contact? I can't find Aaron"  
Tobert walks out of the bathroom drying his hand with a towel. "Babe, we've been together three years and you still don't know what your contact name is?"  
"Oh because you know what yours is?" Aaron said a bit defensively  
"I do actually, you have me under Rob with 2 heart emojis" Rob said smirking at the fact he memorized his contact name before adding "which by the way I think is both too simple and not quite you're thing"  
"How do you mean?" Aaron asked  
"I mean I never had you down as the emoji type guy"  
"What did you have me down then?" Aaron asked the flirtatious tone back on  
"I don't know, I mean I know we've been together 3 years and you literally are the sweetest thing but I've always think of a tough, muscular guy who seems bossy and in control when I think of you"  
"I hope that's a good thing?" Aaron said unsure but not offended  
"It is cos that means, I get to see you both, the sweet, loving and caring Aaron when you're with me and the tough, muscular, bossy man when we're around people." Robert said leaning in and planting a soft kiss on Aaron's lips.  
"Hmm" Aaron said into the kiss before Robert pulled back and ran his hands over Aaron's cheeck bones.  
"Right so what's my contact name?" Aaron asked trying to get back into the task of finding his phone.  
"Captain"  
"What?" Aaron asked trying to see if he heard Robert right.  
"Captain, that's your contact name" Robert said slightly embarrassed  
"Why captain" Aaron asked amused  
"Because like I said, you remind me of a tough, macular, bossy guy and captain just fits you" robert said getting slightly blushed by his confession before he added "stop making me feel like...I don't know...like this" Robert said indicating his whole body. "And plus..." Robert added "you always get your way with me so I really thought it was fitting but I'm considering a change now"  
"NO, don't. Don't change it. I like it." Aaron said leaning up to kiss Robert. "Now if you don't mind Rob with two heart emojis, Captain would like to have his way with you right about...NOW"  
"Rob with two heart emojis is only happy to oblige Captain" Robert responded as he kissed and pushed Aaron backwards onto the bed. Aaron's phone long forgotten.


End file.
